Uzumaki and Inuzuka - The Reality of the World Beyond
by Subdainx
Summary: Naruto and Kiba graduate from high school. However, something unexpected takes place as they spark the interest of a Private Military Company group under the name of "Talon Company" under ANBU. With a turn of events they become mercenaries to serve clients all over the world, however corruption soon follows, conspiracies arise, and the risk of war amplifies between the lands. Full


**Authors Note**: Sup broski's this is an experimental fic that's rather different from what I'm used to. However, I think that this will work well. Hopefully. Leave a review or fave or something so I can see where this is heading and stuff. Thanks again guys.

_**"Naruto and Kiba graduate from high school with interesting results. However, something unexpected takes place as they spark the interest of a Private Military Company group under the name of "Talon Company" under the international committee of soldiers known as ANBU. With a turn of events they become mercenaries to serve clients all over the world, however corruption soon follows, conspiracies arise, and the risk of war amplifies between the lands. With a split second decision, they find themselves tangled in a web far beyond repair, as they take control of their lives and become revolutionaries in an unsustainable and corrupt world." **_

The parings are still in development however I do want to lean towards the NaruHina side. If youdon't like that paring, then don't fret. There's still room for massive change and tragedies and what not. Also keep in mind that I do make a lot of real life references, especially when it comes to objects and brands. To add a bit more realism because this is an **AU**.

If you were expecting a simple story that's easy to follow along, then it might be a challenge if you continue. I can't stress the amount of 'wat' you'll be facing with all the twists I have in mind, as well as the complexity of organizations and governments and stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Naruto besides this fic.

Read on if you wish to read about the struggles that Kiba and Naruto face when entering the real world for the first time, angst, drama, violence, and regret will ensue. Love can also blossom, but only if the allow it to. Welcome to corruption 101.

The prologue might be slow, but it isn't how the rest of the fic will be. Expect darker themes and more angst.

**-Prologue-**

Conversation was particularly heavy today, and the sound of rushed footsteps overwhelmed the hallways. Lockers were being used erratically left and right, by students either excited about the extended lunch period or indifferent as a whole. The weekend that followed afterwards was the main driving force for all this excitement, just as it was every other week. There was a chase between two friends as usual, as well as some poor soul accidentally dropping their binder and having their long overdue work fly everywhere. Laughter was heard as well, being directed at either something, somewhere or at someone.

He closed his eyes for a bit and let the sounds around him take control of his senses, as he leaned back further against the wall and waited for the noise to die out. He felt at ease, as he began fiddling with his knuckles, a bad habit of his ever since he could remember. Boredom was natural to him, as was doing something to relieve him of that nagging sensation of not doing something productive. He began playing with the device in his hands, grazing his fingertips along the edges and casually tapping on the screen to hear the familiar sound of glass being hit, in a rhythmic fashion. There was a song that he had been introduced to just last night, when he'd been scrolling past a few posts on Tumblr, although he'd never actually outwardly admit that he enjoyed the site.

Speaking of which.

His fingers tapped on the screen as he selected the infamous blogging application. He was bored out of his mind waiting for a particular someone, and he needed _something _to pass the time. Tumblr was a viable compromise. However, he still wondered if he had turned insane somewhere down the road. He found it all just so _feminine_, but that might have been because of the people he saw using it. Mostly females, was the conclusion he came up with a minute later. He frowned at that.

With only half of his focus, he began scrolling down the endless pages, making sure to tap whatever he found necessary and chuckling a few times as he did so.

His blogging skills needed, 'refinement', as Naruto had stated. _Whatever that meant. _

Kiba Inuzuka, needed _blogging skills._

Not exactly his cup of tea. Naruto had another thing coming if he actually expected him to read a guide as to how to get people to like you, on social media more particularly.

He was the one that had introduced Kiba to the universe of blogging and social media outside of Facebook. Kiba had reluctantly agreed that it was a worthwhile investment; however he didn't know how to use the damn site. Kiba wasn't planning on telling anyone else that he used the site either, only Naruto, his brother in arms so to speak, would know about this little detail. Regardless of the confusion though, He still enjoyed the photography and animal posts, the occasional porn wasn't all too bad either, a definite bonus in his eyes if anything. Still, he was happy when he had gotten fifteen followers right off the bat, something even his blonde best friend was flabbergasted by. His happiness turned into shock and then left an unsettling feeling when he realized that it was from a collection of kids that went to his school.

He wasn't particularly touchy when it came to people, but school kids following his rather _private _blog was well, _fucking weird_ to put it lightly. And these kids didn't even talk to him.

He got a few knowing smiles here and there, from absolute strangers. The thought was unsettling, but he believed that he was making progress.

Then it dawned to him.

_How the fuck did they even find me._

It had been a week since he had taken apart of the monstrosity that is known as blogging, that wasn't _nearly _enough time to be stalked already.

Luckily for Kiba, these kids where the odd and rather quiet ones, his little blog wouldn't be spreading around like wildfire as he had feared, well hopefully it wouldn't.

He was exhausted, and he hadn't had any breakfast. The music that was playing in his mindscape was great at first, but now he couldn't get it out of his head, much to his dismay. Regardless, he smiled as he waited for his friend.

Running his fingers through his dishevelled, dark brown hair, he couldn't help but give a feral smirk at the sudden attack of messages his phone was receiving. An attack of vibrations practically numbed his palms as he stared at the name that was presented in front of him. It was from none other than the very same person he was waiting for as of right now.

Kiba Inuzuka was impatient, brash, arrogant, violent, hell he was practically a bipedal tank with a short fuse. However, he did have some qualities, admirable ones at that.

For instance, waiting for a friend that would always find himself in detention at lunch wouldn't bother him, and he wouldn't mind waiting an additional half an hour alone in the halls for thus friend. He was loyal above all else, and believed that his loyalty would take him far in life, regardless of his marks or his personal choices.

It didn't exactly help that he hadn't had any particular life goals either. He wasn't exactly a big dreamer, as long as there was good food was on the table and he could put his feet up from time to time, it was his ideal vision of life. Nothing to fancy, nothing to underwhelming, live happy and die happy was his way of thinking. His goals in life would come true eventually, he was sure of it. Theoretically however, the clock was ticking and his time for development was slowly slipping away from his grasp. Last year of high school was something that he didn't exactly fancy, especially since it was when everyone else was stressing hard about getting that perfect average to be accepted into some famous post-secondary establishment. Hell, there were a few bullets being thrown around dangerously, names like "Harvard" and "MIT' were included.

He smirked at that, but not his casual cocky one. This one held a hint of grimace, and even disappointment. He had declared that he simply wasn't made for something like that, that he wasn't capable of that calibre. He didn't exactly have the head to partake in schooling to that extent, or so he had assumed. There had always been a clawing feeling in his chest, stressing to him that _maybe, _just _maybe _he could have been someone worth noting when it came to his academics. He lazed throughout his entire high school life, but he did have a good head on his shoulders. It was depressing to think about if put under that light, that he had practically thrown his life away because of his personal beliefs, but a part of him was proud of it. He did what he felt was right, and he stuck through it, regardless of how many people practically barked at him through clenched teeth to get his shit together. He didn't fancy putting down other students in order to maintain his own mark.

Things like that happened in high school often, marks were practically currency. Appraisal was noted almost instantly by everyone. Who said what to whom, the tone of voice, keeping track and comparing every single mark update. It was hectic in his eyes, how could anyone handle such a load? He felt happy that he was out of the mindless loop, however the feeling of not being satisfied was heavy.

Lately however, he'd been noticing his marks in particular areas, areas that were of particular interest to him, and it had surprised him, to say the least. He'd even go as far to say that he had some form of _hope_ for not being a _complete_ fuck up now.

Kiba was many things; however a complete idiot wasn't one of them. He had a good head on his shoulders; however both he and his teachers knew that his intelligence wasn't the issue, far from it actually. It was simply his motivation.

The memories kept playing in his head, the look of constant disappointment from his teachers and his family members alike.

_Fuck, if im not into this shit, I'm not into this shit. Nobody's going to tell me any different_

He shut his eyes and clenched onto his phone hard.

Kiba thought that he had his life planned out, he was sure of it for the first three years of high school. However, his own mother had upped the ante when it came to his grades in the middle of his second year.

The first three or so years of high school was a walk in the park, Kiba lived the way he wanted, without any form of regret lingering in his mind, then however, suddenly as if overnight, his mother decided that his performance wasn't what she wanted, and that it was a disgrace to the family name. Constant lectures, scolding and depressing moments had become routine for Kiba, and he had grown accustomed to it all, but he wasn't indifferent.

Judgement, regret, degradation, and agony were only bonuses within the Inuzuka household as of late. He wasn't nearly as 'successful' as his sister, Hana was. The prodigy, medical student that was also beautiful in every sense of the word.

The name 'Hana Inzuka' was engraved onto a variety of plaques and awards all over this school in particular. She was an athlete, a great student, a social goddess, and a kind soul. Kiba frowned at his thinking.

He loved his sister to death, even though he may act like a brat at times; she knew this well and they actually had a great relationship considering all the things they had gone through. Kiba knew that Hana wanted only the best for him, and that was why she was distancing herself more and more. She did not want to influence Kiba's life decisions; she actually had _faith _in his brother. However, that meant that he stood alone when it came to his mother, she was merciless with words, and blunt when it came to her personal feelings.

Not all was lost however.

He had almost surreal grades when it came to different, rather unique subjects, subjects that nobody would have ever expected someone like Kiba to excel in. Accounting, Law, and Business was what Kiba had found that he enjoyed. He not only _surpassed _his fellow classmates, but he _slaughtered _them.

He couldn't think which was worse. A local delinquent breaking everyone else's averages, or the huge blow to the ego that came along with it.

He had received at least 95% or higher on those three, _Advanced Placement University _level courses. The teachers that taught those particular subjects had unbelievably high standards, and actually had a failing rate of over 78%. Over two thirds of the class would fail every single year, it had become routine. Hell, there had been rumours going around with a genuine concern as to whether or not the teachers were cyborgs in disguise and that they didn't have souls. There had also been rumours that these courses were _designed _for you to fail them. How Kiba managed to beat the honor students by an almost surreal margin, the school never knew.

Kiba got his fair share of accusations though, it had gotten to the point where he had to do all of his tests in a separate room with at least four teachers advising him with every stroke he made with his _standard issue _pencil. The school didn't even let him take his own tools for the fear of him somehow taking those objects and using them to his advantage.

The educational system was blunt though, Universities and colleges didn't look at peculiar circumstances, and it was all automated. Well, in regards to personal ability, rather than cheating.

That's how the Academic System worked, and it was flawed to its very core. As long as you don't break rules and regulations, you're presented the opportunity to be a mere number in a mass of numbers. Oh, so Kiba, or more specifically student 3387, didn't have an 85% average throughout his eleventh and twelfth year? Time to send in the rejection letter.

He clenched his free hand and began to grind his teeth. He hated this system to the bone.

Kiba's sister was extremely, _extremely_ proud of him however, the praise was rare, and it definitely felt nice since she was jumping around and kissing Kiba on each cheek. She was genuinely happy for once, and it was because of _him, Kiba Inuzuka. _It was nice to see his sister that proud of him and actually smile for real. At least someone was happy of his accomplishments, besides Naruto of course.

_Unlike mom._

In his eyes, his mother was against him in almost every way shape and form. She loved him, Kiba knew, however her nagging and bickering was enough for him to actually forget that fact. She believed that the only career line that was worth glimpsing at was the medical line, something Kiba had tried over and over again but failed miserably in doing so. The prerequisites demanded that Kiba take AP Biology, a class that he had heard caused extreme trauma and nervous system damage. Hana on the other hand, took the challenge with ease, and planned on becoming a veterinarian. She rode along the challenge with an average of 95%, a godly mark that had been recorded within the archives of this school.

He was a failure compared to her in many ways.

_Shouldn't be thinking like this..._

Kiba was relieved to hear another barrage of vibrations, coming from his happy go lucky friend. He quickly unlocked his phone and read the 51 new messages that his 'comrade' had sent him over the last 30 seconds, all at least a paragraph long.

Smiling at the speed of his friends messaging, he scrolled down to read the last one, he had already read enough in class about who did what and who stabbed who in the back, and he wasn't going to read another essay about how the school system is full of shit by his buddy that's equally as long.

_Yo mutt, your prince charming has arrived and is glaring at you down the hallway3_

Kiba scoffed as he turned his head to the left to see, indeed, the familiar sight of blonde hair an almost blinding grin be directed at him.

That was Naruto for you, a happy go lucky asshole that finds the bright side of things no matter how depressing a situation may be. Always finding a way to make you smile like an idiot, even if you didn't want to.

"KIBBBBBAAAAA"

His smirk only grew wider as he slowly began to stand up, only to be tackled back down by his practically hyperactive friend almost instantly. They were on the floor, with Kiba grabbing Naruto by a headlock as both of them laughed the pain from falling out of their systems.

Naruto had now wiggled his way out of the headlock and stared at Kiba with a huge grin plastered onto his face, to which Kiba felt curious about and felt a form of dread slowly building up in his stomach. Whenever grins like these were flashed around, especially by Naruto, it meant either something miraculous happened, or something miraculously idiotic was about to happen.

Kiba for some odd reason was betting on the later.

"What's with that look" Kiba asked as he leaned against Naruto, demanding an answer.

Naruto only looked at him with an almost bashful look.

There was silence linger in the air. First playful, and then slowly turned heavy with tension.

Just as Kiba was about to say something, Naruto cut him off abruptly.

"I got accepted into Uni" was the soft statement that escaped the blonde's lips.

…

…

Kiba was baffled as he stared at Naruto with a blank look, to which the blonde only looked uneasy. Before any of them knew it however, Kiba tackled the blonde this time around and had the slightly shorter male in severe head lock, cutting off his air supply.

"NARUTO THAT'S FUCKING _AMAZING!_" Kiba couldn't help but feel tears swelling up. Naruto had been working extremely hard to achieve this moment in his life. The constant work, the amount of time the blonde had sacrificed for assignments and book reports, man it was _insane._

This kid was a workaholic as of late. _The little shit definitely deserved it. _

"SHIIIIIEEEEETTTT, MAN. What university are you going to?" Kiba asked with a cracked voice, which held extreme amount of pride for his friend.

He was doing absolutely everything he could to mask his emotions, but was failing miserably as tears were threatening to spill out. He felt a huge load leave his chest as he heard those words come out of Naruto's mouth.

Being accepted into university was huge. Now all he wanted to know was what university Naruto chose in particular so he could send the idiot souvenirs and what not. He was extremely happy for his blonde comrade.

However, Naruto didn't answer, and Kiba sensed the hesitation.

"…University of Toronto" was the delayed response. As the words left Naruto's mouth, his eyes began lingering almost frantically to his brown haired comrade and then back at his own hands, apparently they were a lot more interesting than the look Kiba was giving him.

Kiba couldn't help but scrunch up his face slightly in confusion.

"That's great man, why do you look so somber all of a sudden?"

Naruto only looked away in guilt, but a smile was creeping up on his face regardless.

"So you know what that means? Want a treat"

"Fuck off wise ass, tell me what's going down" was the grunt that came from the boy, who was beginning to worry.

Naruto tightened his lips and looked ahead nowhere in particular. His hands were slowly scraping along the dusty flooring as he tried to form words.

"I ... well, declined the offer" was the weak reply that sounded almost like a question, but held certainty.

Kiba's grin faltered almost instantly as he looked at his best friend in shock.

His anger slowly began to boil as he stared at the goofy face of his best friend.

"…What" Kiba could only grind out.

"T-Toronto is too far m-man. I w-wouldn't be able to see you" Naruto managed to squeak out. Kiba's glare was doing wonders to his vocal cords.

Kiba's expression however, was nothing short from comical.

"...Let me get this straight."

Naruto couldn't help but begin to sweat as he looked around for any possible escape route.

"…You declined an offer to go to one of the best Universities in Canada, because you wouldn't be able to see _me?_"

Naruto slowly nodded at that, wincing as he did so.

It had only taken a few seconds to register the feral look in his best friend's eyes, and just like that, he ran.

Skilfully dodging the few remaining students in the hallways, he made quick work of any form of obstacle that stood in his way. The floor beneath him made his footsteps sound heavy and unbalanced, as he began to look for viable alternatives, rather than plummeting into the dead end he was reaching.

By pure instinct the blonde skid to a stop and ducked low, making his pursuer falter in speed and jump over him, ultimately landing shoulder first into the wall, _hard. _

Grinning, Naruto ran back the way he came, with a wobbly Kiba Inuzuka behind him.

Naruto had been expecting a reaction like this, but he hadn't expected Kiba to chase him to this degree. It was as If he actually wanted to take him down, to which Naruto only responded by picking up his pace.

In terms of speed, they were evenly matched, it would only take one false step, one mistake, and he'd be done for. The same worked vice versa, if Kiba faltered even one stride, Naruto would gain an unfair advantage.

He looked back at Kiba, who was glaring daggers at him and running, with his body so low he was about to run on all fours.

Then something grabbed him and threw him by the side. The pain registered seconds later as the result from his adrenaline rush that was bordering unbearable. He focused his eyes on his other attacker, only to shrink back at the glare _she _was sending.

Currently being help up against a wall, literally a few inches off the ground, Naruto stared weakly at his principle. Tsunade Senju. He slowly turned his head to the right, to see his best friend in the same predicament, harboring the same face as him.

"How many times do I have to tell you shits to stop running in the halls" Tsunade growled out with a stern voice.

Naruto was thinking about something to say, before Kiba interrupted him.

"Naruto rejected his university offer ya' hag"

Suddenly the wall that was touching his back seemed a lot colder than the blonde remembered. He suddenly went limp against the vice like grip and closed his eyes in preparation for a whack in the face, or maybe a lecture, if he was lucky.

Tsunade sent a glare at Kiba, but then help a look of surprise, as if just digesting what he had just said.

"Is that right?" Tsunade asked amused.

Kiba looked at her baffled, as he began struggling out of her vice like grip. She was easily taller than the both of them, and had the strength of a thousand men, realizing this, he stopped resisting. "Why aren't you upset?"

Tsunade only looked at him in amusement, letting the both of them fall to the floor as she began dusting off her hands.

"He wasn't going to be going regardless" was the calm response.

The blonde looked at her in confusion.

"Eh?" was the only intelligent response that came from him.

Tsunade looked at him in slight interest, and then shifted his gaze to Kiba with the same look. She pouted her lips for a bit as if contemplating something.

"Well first of all, my baby boy isn't going to go overseas until I get the all clear to move with him" Tsunade said with a triumphant smirk, causing Naruto to groan.

Tsunade had been like a mother to him when he was being raised. They were close as far as they could remember, and many people at the school took note of this and behaved with Naruto in slightly warily. This wasn't because of him in particular, it was more because of the overprotective principle that didn't give a shit about school regulations.

Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, was best friends with Tsunade. This ultimately led to her achieving the godmother title if Kushina were to pass away.

Now that several years has passed after the accident, Naruto currently lived across from Tsunade in a small apartment.

"Is that the only reason?" Naruto asked in question. He knew there was something else to all of this. Tsunade wouldn't have jeopardized his education just because she was overprotective. No, something really odd was happening.

It was now Tsunade's turn to look away, the sense of guilt overpowering her facial features, something that both Kiba and Naruto had not failed to notice.

"You were supposed to find out later today, third period more specifically"

Naruto and Kiba looked at her in question.

"Federal regulations dictated recently that all students were to take a type of exam before enrolling anywhere, even if dropping out of high school" Tsunade said hesitantly. "I don't know too much about it, but I know we'll be the first school implementing these procedures"

There was silence as Kiba and Naruto digested the information.

"Think of it as a concept right now, we're the first and only school to actually have this."

There was silence until Kiba and Naruto got up and dusted off their clothes.

"Shit's pretty weird" Kiba added in. He had the both of his hands behind his head and had his eyes closed, as if radiating the 'I don't give a shit' attitude, but inside he was worrying, Tsunade could tell.

"So what happens to me?" Asked Naruto weakly. He had made his decision not to go to university, so he should be safe.

This was where Tsunade turned serious, as she was telling them to follow her to the office. Naruto glanced over at Kiba in question, who returned the same look of confusion as they began tailing Tsunade.

Once they reached the office, the entered her room which smelled strongly of alcohol and spices. The smell was alluring in a way, Kiba had told Naruto that a while back. However the smell of alcohol never sat fondly with Naruto, he thought it had reeked.

They sat on the chairs that Tsunade presented to them, as she began going through a few files. The look of recognition his her face as she pulled out a few sheets of stapled paper.

Naruto noticed the eerie look of the document. It had red stamps all over, and many odd tables and graphs. It seemed as if it was actually written on a traditional typewriter, judging by the bleeding ink in some areas.

She flipped through the papers, and ripped two of them out as she returned the rest in its respective manila folder. She then looked at Naruto and Kiba, hesitantly handing the both of them their respective sheets.

Naruto was the first one to receive his, and all he could do was look at it in utter confusion and shock. His school photo was on the right hand side, however it was cropped so that his only his face was enlarged. The two smaller photos that were attached to the bottom were his left and right portraits.

This reminded him too much of a mug shot a criminal would get.

On the left hand side was information. His birthday, current addresses, contact information, even his social media was listed. Tumblr, Facebook, YouTube, all of the mainstream websites that he wouldn't expect to be on a government issued portfolio, (which he had assumed it was).

He turned to Kiba who was smirking of all things. When both Naruto and Tsunade looked at him in question, he could only grin.

"I look fucking badass in these" Kiba managed to make out as he excitedly shoved his photos in front of Naruto and Tsunade.

Tsunade smirked as Naruto could only stare at his friend in amazement.

"What are these?" he managed to ask. He looked in fascination. His entire life was practically on this sheet of paper. Nationality, blood type, spouses, what else was there?

"WHAT THE FUCK MAN, THAT'S MY BLOG" Kiba ground out as he glared at the sheet. The blonde friend couldn't help but peek over to see that indeed, his URL was listed under "known services". Tsunade only looked at Kiba in confusion.

"…You use Tumblr?"

Naruto held back a laugh as he saw Kiba's mortified face. Before he could explain, Tsunade cut him off.

"Regardless, these things are important, and you pretty much get the hitch of what's going on here. The only issue is…"

Kiba and Naruto looked at her in confusion.

"Well, they requested very specific people, only thirteen or so"

Kiba was the first one to click everything together.

"The _both_ of us were chosen?" He mumbled as he looked at his sheet once more.

"Yes, and before you get any misconceptions, let me tell you what these are." Tsunade managed before taking a swig of her Sake.

"These things aren't from the federal government, if you were assuming that"

There was silence.

"This is from a private company, before you ask, I don't know anything about it. All I know is that the government gave the all clear for these things to be made, and the all clear for this company to take a handful of my students right from my grasp" Tsunade gritted out. It was the truth when she said that she had no idea what was going on, all she had received was a letter and an uncomfortable confrontation with a few men in suits. "I was actually looking for you two before you dipshits ended up chasing each other"

Naruto looked sheepish but his eyes didn't leave the page.

"All I know is that they're interested in you two for whatever reason, to the point where they coaxed the feds to allow an examination to be done in third period"

"WHAT?!"

Both of the teens were flabbergasted, and at this point where standing up closing in on Tsunade, who was currently pinching the bridge of his nose.

"This isn't like the final exams everyone is doing… you're actually exempted from it"

This shut the both of them up as they looked at the mature woman in front of them. This must have been the real deal if they were exempted from the most important exam of their lives basically.

"Before you ask, I heard it is doubled in difficulty. However the questions are _different_, and the marking scheme is overly complex."

Kiba sat back down at that. "Fucking great" he muttered.

Not much happened after that. Third period had come by way to quickly in their eyes, as they realized that they had missed the entire lunch period thanks to Tsunade, which had apologized, but wished them the best of luck. Kissing both boys on the cheek, making Kiba blush profusely, and ushering them into the examination room with a final wave.

_**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

The first thing Naruto had noticed, was that there were two separate rooms. Not only that, but they were the only two there, except for the very ominous figures in suits that were as stiff as a rock beside each door. The hats they were wearing cast a shadow over their face. All of them had lanyards, depicting that these guys in particular were from the federal government.

Kiba nudged at Naruto's side before whispering to him.

"_fucking creeps, no wonder they're feds"_

Naruto could only nod slightly as he began to sweat. What kind of exam was it going to be?

"Uzumaki and Inuzuka I presume" an amazingly deep voice muttered from behind them, causing both of the teenagers to nearly jump of their skin. The both whipped around fast to see a rather tall individual with a black beret on, standard military issue although it was shaped slightly differently. However he was also wearing a suit, but a weird type of cloak over it that seemed thick and was seemingly made from a Kevlar type material that still maintained a form of flexibility.

Naruto gazed at the uniform first out of instinct and fear. The carbon black cloak had a violet outline at the edges, and had only one button near the collar as if only to fasten the cloak instead of actually wearing it. The suit was a normal black suit with white dress shirt underneath.

Naruto finally looked the man in the eye, only to clench his teeth in pure fear. Piercings were apparent. There had been at least four going through the man's nose, and several on each ear. They were all graphite black, and held no form of shine whatsoever. The man's eyes were cold and calculating, however the sense of amusement was apparent.

Violet eyes, that couldn't have been real, but something in the back of Naruto's mind was claiming that, indeed that was the case.

Naruto glimpsed at Kiba, who was actually about to cry from what he could tell. This situation would have been hilarious, except he was in the same condition as Kiba. Never did he meet a man so intimidating.

"I'm here on the behalf of Talon Company." The man stated as his pulled out his lanyard and held it in front of the two boys.

That was when Naruto noticed that this particular and had been different from the ones guarding the doors. Naruto squinted at the Lanyard to make out the details, however he only managed to take note of the insignia that was on the left hand side.

A triangle with an ominous skull in the middle, with seemingly scattered designed fragments making it up. He then noticed that the beret as well as the cloak harbored the same insignia.

"I am overseeing this domestic operation, I go by the name of Pein. It is a pleasure to meet you two" the man known as Pein stated. "I see that you've become partially familiar with the men guarding the exam room doors, they are from the government, and therefore are not with me."

The two sixteen year olds nodded, petrified by the man in front of him.

The amusement shown its way through, for there was a smirk that tugged Pein's lips.

"I will explain who I am, what I do and why we're here after the examinations. Please continue to the rooms. Uzumaki you will go to the room in the right, and Inuzuka you will proceed to the left."

With that, Pein left them alone as they both stared at each other in horror.

Naruto looked at the sheet in front of him carefully. It was turned over and he had been instructed to not do anything until the man in the room stated that he could start. He glanced at said man hesitantly. He was stiff, and rather large.

The man was wearing the same suit and hat, as he showed minimal facial expression, but the look of boredom was easily distinguishable. He was constantly checking his wristwatch, completely ignoring the clock that was mounted to the wall behind him. The time was currently 1:20 in the afternoon, and Naruto could only assume that he was starting soon.

The natural light that came from the window has been limited due to the blinds. The room was no filled with dim sunlight as Naruto noted the dust lingering in the air next to the escaping rays of light. He was shivering, although the room wasn't cold. He was getting way to nervous.

A few more moments had passed until his curiosity finally got the better of him.

"When am I starting?" he asked meekly.

A grunt was what he received, to which Naruto only frowned at.

"1:23" the man responded afterwards, surprising Naruto.

"T-Thanks"

The man looked back at his wristwatch and then crossed his arms once more.

_What an irregular time to start an exam_

The more he thought about it, the more unreasonable his thoughts sounded. This entire situation was irregular, it was fucking weird, and he was fucking worrying. _To put it lightly_.

He wondered how Kiba was dealing with this in the other room, maybe he had passed out.

_Nah_

He probably punched the poor soul that was in that room with him.

_That seemed like a bett-_

"Begin" the gruff voice stated as he sat in front of Naruto, taking notes.

Naruto was startled out of his musings and flipped over the sheet, making sure to write his name as he looked at the first question.

_**Would you classify yourself as an aggressive, submissive, or indifferent individual when it comes to tackling unfavorable circumstances? Explain.**_

_What the fuck is this, _he looked at question two.

_** Scenario: A man is expressing his distaste of a current political view, and his nation's current agenda. The gathering he had planned has over 50,000 members participating in a docile fashion, however the risk of-**_

_What the actual fuck is this, where's the fucking math and science and shit._

Tsunade had told him that he had to answer the questions with 100% honesty, and that it would have been a huge waste of time if he wasn't being honest. He bit his lips in frustration, he had honestly been expecting some type of normal question, something related to sciences or maths. This seemed more like a survey in his eyes.

Upon flipping through the little booklet of questions, he realized that they were all long answers. Not a single multiple choice was found. He frowned as he looked at the first page once more, and noticed the header that he accidently skimmed past.

_**This examination will determine many different characteristics and traits that have been developed over the course of lifetime. These examinations will be issued accordingly in five year intervals unless stated otherwise. Please answer the questions honestly, and write out in detail. If extra paper is needed please notify the proctor in the ro-**_

Naruto looked up at the proctor only to shrink back when he noticed that the man was staring directly at him, often taking notes.

_What the fuck is going on?!_

Deciding that he would just finish it without asking questions, Naruto bit down onto the pen as he always did whenever a challenge faced him and began writing.

_Whatever happens, happens. _He noted as he began to write away.

_Hopefully Kiba's doing alright. _


End file.
